


Stiles Meets Derek

by Almaie



Category: Girl Meets World, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Derek Hale isn't liked, High School Student Derek, Inspire by girl meets world, M/M, New York City, Student Stiles, Subways, Teacher John, Temporary Scerek, girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes his own world, happens in New York City. Scott is the bad news (not really) but he's is not so innocent. Story is better then summary. This is inspired by Girl Meets World, most of these chapters will be inspire by Girl Meets World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by Girl Meets World. Stiles is Riley, Maya is Scott and Lucas is Derek. The rest of the character can be guess if you have seen the show Girl Meets World. Stiles, Scott and Derek are male. If you find any errors tell me please.

"Why do we have to sneak out of the house if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak onto the subway?" Stiles asked his best friend Scott.  
"You think you're ready to just walk by your parents?" Scott respond to Stiles with a raise eyebrow.  
"I think I'm ready." Stiles said with that cute smile of his.  
"Let me see your face as you walk by your parents." Scott said as he sat down on Stiles' bed, "'Why are you making that face at us, Stiles?'"  
"Because I'm sneaking onto the subway." Stiles answer truthly and quickly when understanding his mistake putting his hand over his mouth.  
"Out the window." Scott respond while pushing Stiles toward the big open windows.  
"Let's go." Stiles respond while starting climbing over the window. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" When Stiles notice his dad from his bedroom open door.  
"Being smarter than me." John Stiles' dad asked Stiles.  
"How come you're always smarter than me?" Stiles ask his father.  
"Here's what I'm thinking," Stiles' dad didn't respond to his question. "It's not your world yet. It's still my world. Because if it was your world, Scott would have you on the subway already, thinking you put something over on me. But you didn't. Know how I know? Look at you. You're right here." John said.  
"How long do I have to live in my father's world?" Stiles asked his father.  
"Until you make it yours." John respond to Stiles question. "Stiles, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead, make it yours."  
"I will." Stiles respond with confident. "And when I do will you still be there for me?"  
"Right here. We'll be right here." Claudia said while standing right next to her husband John.  
"Scott! Who's the new dude?" Erica scream at Scott while he was walking with Stiles to the subway.  
"Dude! Down here I'm a dude." Stiles sad, "no wonder my parents don't want me on the subway."  
~°~  
"Let's see how cool you can be when you look at him." Scott told Stiles while starting at a guy sitting inside the subway while wearing a leather jacket. Stiles giggle while turning red tomato.  
"Yeah, you're gonna need some lessons. Okay, let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls." Scott walks toward the guy with the leather jacket.  
"Hi, I'm Scott. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy.  
You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really." Scott said to the guy with the leather jacket and walk toward Stiles and say.  
"He's available. We just broke up."  
"Are you okay? Do we need to talk about it?" Stiles asked Scott.  
"You still want to be like me?" Scott ask Stiles as the sat in the subway.  
"I want to be exactly like you.  
I think too much and you don't think at all." Stiles respond to Scott as fast as possible.  
"See, you get me." Scott answer with a fake smile. "So let's not think." Both boys smile.  
"Hi." Stiles scream at the leather jacket guy. "We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend Scott." When Stiles was close enough to the leather jacket guy.  
"I'm Derek." Leather guy introduce himself.  
"I love it." Stiles told Derek.  
~°~  
" - Did you have trouble with the homework?" Stiles asked Scott while they were standing outside of their first class of the day which was history.  
"Piece of cake." Scott answer while watching the younger kids trying to grab their stuff from their lockers fast.  
"You didn't do it, did you?" Stiles told Scott, Scott used a sad face but then his mouth broke into a smirk.  
"I don't even know where my books are." Scott respond still with a smirk.  
"They're here and they're heavy." Stiles said while pulling the heavy pile of books form the inside of his bag.  
Both boys hear the bell ring in walk inside the classroom with a sigh.  
"You have to do the homework, Scott." Stiles said to Scott with a very disappointed glare.  
"This teacher's insane, a total nutjob." Scott whine, "I think there's something seriously wrong with him."  
"Hi, kid." The teacher who was Stiles' dad say to Stiles.  
"Hi, dad." Stiles said to his father.  
"You're late to your father's class." Mr. Stilinski said to his son.  
"Oh, don't worry, Mr.  
Stilinski. " Stiles said to his father.  
"You wrote him a note." Scott ask Mr. Stilinski.  
"I did?" Mr. Skilinski act innocent to Scott question.  
"He did." Stiles said surprise that his father would do that.  
"You did." Scott told Mr. Skilinski.  
"Stiles is late." Mr. Skilinski said and stared writing on his chalkboard. "Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads." Mr. Skilinski said as he turn to look at his students. "The civil war." As Mr Skilinski wrote it in big in the middle of the chalkboard.  
"The civil bore." Scott said with a sigh under his breath.  
"Thank you, future minimart employee of the month. Would I be making more money than you? The civil war!" Mr Skilinski said. "Anybody?" No one answer so he kept talking. "A war we fought against ourselves. History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are." The classroom door open and the boy with the leather jacket whose name is Derek walk inside the class. "Who are you? I don't know who you are." Mr. Skilinski said to Derek.  
"Subway boy." Scott and Stiles say at the same time.  
"I'm Derek Hale from Beacon Hills, California." Derek introduce himself to Mr. Skilinski.  
"Oh, new student, Mr.  
Hale?" Mr. Skilinski said to Derek.  
"Yes sir." Derek respond.  
"Great, you're just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat. I'd like you to turn to page one. Now I'd like you to read from page one to 48." Mr. Skilinski said, the kids groan. "Oh, too bad on you."  
~°~  
"Okay, so for tonight's assignment, I'd like you to write me a three-page essay on anything at all that you guys believe in so strongly you'd fight for it." Mr. Skilinski told his students.  
"Please don't embarrass me." Stiles beg his father.  
"I'm just going to talk to Mr.  
Hale about geography." Mr. Skilinski said innocently to Derek. "You know, I've been to a lot of places. What part of Texas is closest to Mexico?" He asked Derek.  
"That'd be El Paso, sir." Derek respond to Mr. Skilinski with a confident stare.  
Mr. Skilinski change subject and talked to his whole class. "The burning of Atlanta led to the end of the civil war and to peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for." He said. The bell rings announcing first class was over. The students left the class in hurry.  
"Stiles." Scott said.  
"Yeah?" Stilies said.  
"If we can't hang out with each other as much anymore, don't worry about it." Scott said to Stiles with a serious face.  
"Wait. Why wouldn't we." Stiles asked his best friend Scott. "He's going to make you end the friendship." Scott told Stiles.  
"He said that?" Stiles asked Scott.  
"He's really upset with me." Scott said.  
"He loves you." Stiles told Scott.  
"I don't think so anymore." Scott said with a sad face.  
"You are not allowed to abandon our friendship! I would never do that." Stiles said to Scott with teary eyes.  
"Stiles, I'm pushing you away because I'm not good for you anymore." Scott scream at Stiles trying to get it through his brain.  
"Only I decide that! You know why?" Stiles scream at Scott too.  
"Why?" Scott scream with tears running down his face. "Because if this is my world now, the first person I want in it is you." Stiles said with love shining threw his eyes.  
"There is no way I'm gonna let you break-up my friendship with Scott!" Stiles scream at his dad when Scott and Stiles got to his house.  
"Is that what you think I want, Stiles? No." John said to his son.  
"Here's what I think is worth fighting for: This is my best friend." Stiles told at his dad while pointing at Scott. "He's gonna get me into trouble and I'm gonna get us out of it. And I did. Because here we are. Look at us, dad. We're right here. My civil war is over, dad. I won.  
What happens now?" Stiles asked his father. "Friends and family are here today to celebrate Stiles being Stiles.  
Now some may call this a New York City subway pass.  
But you, Stiles, can consider this a ticket to the world." John told Stiles.  
"You think I'm ready?" Stiles said very excited.  
"You showed us who you are.  
Stiles, I've already met the world. It's your turn." John told his son proud.  
~°~  
"So where do you wanna go?" Scott ask Stiles when they were inside a taxi.  
"Don't know. Big world." Stiles said as he watch the traffic moving slowly next to his window.  
"Ours now?" Scott said to Stiles as they both smile.  
"Yeah, but my dad did say I have to be home by 5:00." Stiles said to Scott as he wonder where he wanted to go.  
"Don't worry, he wrote you a note." Scott said as he showed Stiles a piece of print paper he pull out of his hoodie front pouch.  
The paper said-Conductor: Next stop, astor place, 14th street and the world.  
"You guys came back and waited for us?" Stiles said when he saw his dad and his mom standing on the sidewalk.  
"Hey, we told you we were always gonna be here for you." Claudia said to Stiles.  
"Yeah, Stiles." John told his son.  
"It's not so easy handing over the world without making sure everything's going to be okay." John said with a smile.  
"Well done, Mr.  
Skilinski." Said Scott.


	2. Stiles' Happy World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day without a phone makes you see the world for what it really is. Same idea from Girl Meets World. A bit of Sterek time.

Scott and Stiles are hanging in the middle of the hall next to their lockers. Stiles is on his phone texting fast while staring at Derek who was sitting on a bench a couple feet from where they we're standing.   
"Talk to him." Scott said to Stiles the next time he look at Derek.   
"Why? We have a great text relationship." Stiles answer while sending another message which made Derek smile when he read it.   
"You know what's a better text relationship?" Scott ask Stiles.  
"What?" Stiles respond.   
"Talk to him." Scott once again told Stiles. Stiles' phone beep once again. "He's right over there." Scott said while pointing at Derek.  
"No! Too complicated over there. Lots can go wrong over there. The only thing that can go wrong over here is if I go over there." Stiles said but Scott grab his phone right off Stiles hands and point at Derek once again. Stiles sigh but he squat down till he was hiding behind the small brick wall which was behind Derek. Stiles smile and started sniffing Derek's neck, smile and return to Scott side. Getting his phone back and asked. "How'd I do?" Stiles asked Scott while staring at Derek with dreamy eyes.   
"You smelled him." Scott said with a weird out look.   
"Yup." Stiles said dreamy.  
"You smelled him is what you did." Scott asked Stiles still werid out.   
"I walk through life the way I walk through life." Stiles said as he was walking to his father classroom not wanting to be late and getting another note.  
"Can we please talk about this?" Scott said but after a second his phone beep and the message was from Stiles that said 'Nope' Scott sigh but follow Stiles as well.   
~°~  
"You guys don't connect with each other. It's like you can't exist without these. You use emoticons rather than emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies." Mr. Skilinski said as he is walking down the space between each line of desks. Stiles and Scott start mimicking zombies when Mr. Skilinski says zombies with a sigh he tells Scott, "Stop eating him."   
"Dad, adjust and deal. Cellphones have been around for, like, ever." Stiles said to his father when Mr. Skilinski was rolling his shoulder blades because these kids annoyed him bad right now.   
"It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole world before you and cellphones." Mr. Skilinski said as he start writing on his chalkboard.   
"And it'll amaze you to know that I have 394 friends in here." Stiles said with a very confident smile while pointing at his smart phone.   
"And I'm amazed that you believe that." Besides the stuff he wrote on the chalkboard he drew a straight line across the chalkboard. "This is a timeline of all human existence." Mr. Skilinski drew a line cuting the other line in two. "Starting here is everyone who ever lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life. "The cellphone era, which begins right around here pretty much destroys all of that." Mr. Skilinski said as he turn around. "Way to go, you." He said to his students.   
"Sir, if I may take a different position?" Derek said as he raise his arm.  
"Yeah, save me, Mr.  
Hale." Mr. Skilinski said as he sat on his desk chair.   
"Do I go too far? Always, sir.  
I understand your point, but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and to find out what's going on in California." Derek said to Mr. Skilinski with his eyebrows raised and his hands in his leather jacket pockets.   
"Yeah." Mr. Skilinski said to Derek with raised eyebrows too.  
"With all due respect to history, Mr. Skilinski, what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline." Derek said. "The assignment you can't escape it." Mr. Skilinski said as he change subject knowing he has lost this argument, the students groan, "I am the teacher! Okay, so here's what we're going to do, guys. We're going to split into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people." The students sigh but nod their heads. "You'll do presentations on your findings.  
And here's a twist no computers." Mr. Skilinski that students groan their eyes grew big and scream 'What?!'.  
"We're going old school." Mr. Skilinski said with a smirk. "You're going to do your research at the New York public library." He said.   
"Where?!" The students asked. "And here's another twist because I trust you not at all give me your cellphones." Mr. Skilinski demand.   
"No!" The students said once all together.   
The sudents all grumbling passed their phones to the front desk of the line.   
"Come on, hand them up, hand them up." Mr. Skilinski when all the phones we're passed he said "Thank you, thank you." He put the phones on his desk. "Okay, so our teams for this assignment will be Stiles with - No!" Mr. Skilinski said as he knew Stiles would have to paid with Derek. The bell rang the students pack their stuff and stood up. "No! Why did you have to come here?" Mr. Skilinski said to Derek.   
"Sorry I make you uneasy, sir." Derek said to Mr. Skilinski as he was walking towards the classroom door.   
"Oh, dad, we don't even have our phones. I mean, what could possibly happen?" Stiles said to his father as he also left the classroom.   
"Hey, tan boy, you walking with us to the library tonight?" Scott asked Derek as they we're walking down the hallway to their next class.   
"Sure, if that's good with you guys." Derek ask Stiles and Scott.   
"Well, seeing as how you're Stiles' partner on this assignment, I guess we should find out if it's okay with him.  
Stiles? Stiles, any thoughts on this that might come out of your mouth in word form? No, because you don't have your phone anymore, so what are you going to do to communicate? I wonder." Scott said to Stiles. "Oh, look at that.  
Two thumbs up from Stiles. And a smiley face." As Stiles raised both of his thumbs and smile.   
~°~  
"And then my teacher took my phone away and then my teacher was also my father." Stiles whine as they we're eating dinner in their house later that day with his mom, Claudia, and his dad, John.   
"Honey, please don't come apart." Claudia beg her son, Stiles, before she eat a spoon of her soup. "Look at this as a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family." She said after she took a sip of her water. "Why are you really doing this?" Stiles asked his father after they started eating their dessert. "Because I want you and your friends to become human beings. And I believe that by doing this, you guys can learn to become real human beings." John told his son ad his son just roll his eyes, the buzzer buzz.  
"Hey, losers, it's Scott." Scott said.  
"Except him." John said as he help washing the dishes.   
"But every so often, little tests like this are gonna come up." Claudia said to Stiles.   
"Why?" Stiles asked his mom. "Because it's your father's job to give you little tests. And maybe along the way, you guys are going to learn a little bit more about yourselves." Claudia said to Stiles after she kiss him on the forehead. The main door opens and Scott walks in the apartment.   
"Yeah, like I've learned that I'm actually really okay with all of this." Scott said.  
"You don't miss your phone?" John asked Scott surprise.   
"I was the only one in class without a smart phone anyway.  
And now I kind of feel like everybody's even." Scott said with a sad smile, the buzzer once again buzz.   
"Derek." Derek said.   
"Ready now!" Stiles said super fast and leaving the apartment with Scott behind.   
"Did you see that?" John asked his wife after a while. "You know what that was? That was boys.  
Too soon for boys. Not ready for boys. I don't want boys. We just gonna accept boys?" John kept asking Claudia questions after questions.   
"It happened, he's gone." Claudia said to John as she close the still open main door.   
~°~  
"What is this place?" Scott asked Stiles when they we're inside the library.   
"This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom." Derek said with a smile and a wink.   
"Look at all of those." Stiles said when he saw bookselves fill with books.   
"Books." Derek and Scott said together.   
"Shh!" Said an old guy who was sitting behind a huge old desk.  
"Ah! There's one of those ancients now." Derek, Stiles and Scott said together.   
"Shh!" Said the old man again.   
"There's no one here but us." Derek said to the man behind the desk.   
"My dad thinks that we have no idea how to talk to each other." Stiles told Derek as they are sitting next to each other in a library table.   
"What if he's right?" Derek asked Stiles.   
"Shh!" The old man behind the desk said once again.   
"But we're not saying anything." Derek said.  
"I know." Respond the old man.   
"Then why are you shushing us?" Stiles asked the old man. "Because I can't take it anymore. You guys are hopeless. Come here." The old man said and Stiles went to him. "Couple of sweet kids like you and you sit there like a couple of lumps. You're a disgrace to every single story on these shelves." He said as he pointed to every single bookshelves.   
"Okay, so what do I say to him?" Stiles asked the old man as he stare at Derek.   
"Look around." Stiles looked around and only saw books.   
"Nothing here but books about boys and girls and men and women and what they say to each other. Look, all these books have one thing in common." Said the old man as he stare at the book that lay on top of the desk.   
"What's that?" Stiles asked the old man.   
"You start on page one, and each page you turn brings you deeper into the story. What's your name?" The old man asked Stiles.   
"Stiles." Stiles said.  
"What's his name?" The old man asked.   
"Derek." Stiles said wit a dreamy smile.  
"You like a good story, Stiles?" Stiles nod his head. "Then start at the beginning."   
~°~  
"Hi." Stiles said.  
"Hi." Derek said.   
~°~  
"How was your night, Stiles?" John asked his son when Stiles got home.   
"Thank you for sending us to the library." Stiles told his dad.  
"Really?" John asked his son surprised.   
"Yes. Lucas and I did really well on the assignment. I think that we connected." Stiles told his dad.   
"What do you mean, connected? What are you talking about? How did you connect?"John asked his son.   
"We talked about stuff that was important to us too important to text. Did you know that when you listen to someone, they'll tell you stuff?" Stiles asked his dad with a very confused face. "Oh, boy." John said under his breath.   
"Friends talk to each other, but real friends listen. Scott knows how to draw and I know how to be a real friend. You're a good teacher, dad. You can keep my phone as long as you want." Stiles said to his dad then he walk to his bedroom.   
"Congratulations, John." Claudia said to John her husband.   
"What did I do?" John asked his wife.   
"You just taught our son how to feel." Claudia said to John.  
"I did that?" John asked.   
"You did." Claudia said to her husband.   
"I didn't mean to do that." John respond.   
"Well, you did." Claudia said as he sat down on the couch.   
"She has feelings now?" John asked Claudia, as he sat down on the couch too.  
"Mm-hmm." Claudia respond as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
"How many?" John asked.   
"All of them." Claudia said with a smile.  
"Well, put them back." John said defensive.   
"We can't do that." Claudia said.  
~°~  
"Here you go take your phone.  
Take it now. Very good. Here's your phone. Good, great, nobody talks to nobody. No more feelings. Thank you." As Mr. Skilinski said as he return all the phones to their owners.   
"Okay, guys, the great technology debate." He said.   
"I thought my whole life was in my phone, but it turns out that I don't really have any friends in here. And you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends." Stiles told the class.  
"Allow us to demonstrate." Derek said as he turn around so he could see Stiles face to face.   
"Hi." He said to Stiles.   
"Hi." Stiles said to Derek with a small smile.   
~°~  
"You will keep an eye on Stiles at all times. You will send me message alerts. You will send me pictures." John said to Scott.  
"You're really scared, aren't you?" Scott ask John.  
" I'm a father." John respond ad he watch Stiles with Derek.  
"They're just friends." Scott said to Jonh as both stare at Stiles and Derek.  
"Believe me, I know the story.  
Well, I also got you these." John told Scott as he turn to watch Scott.   
"Colored pencils?" Scott ask him confused.   
"Yeah. You let me know everything that's going on with Stiles. And if something beautiful ever happens, paint me a picture." He said as he turn around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment errors please.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments please and thank you.


End file.
